The origination of the first towel is tied to the city of Bursa in Turkey to this day, noted for its production of “Turkish towels.” There are many different types of towels in use in the present age including dish towels, bath towels, and beach towels. Often used for drying off after being in the water, the beach towel's main purpose is to provide a surface to lie on. The present invention features a towel system with an adjustable padded headrest for laying over a portable lounge chair or directly on the ground.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.